


Nineteen

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Winter Soldier AU, not season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's killing werewolves, and she has a face that's familiar to Scott and his pack. (Winter Soldier Allison AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Winter Soldier AU and got excited. Okay, like 6k word worth of excited. Plus, no focus on Stiles AND interest in poly? I'm sold. It didn't really get past gen, hence the tags. I hope you like it, exchange person. <3
> 
> Check the end notes for who the major character deaths are.

**Intro: January 4th, 2015**

“On your left,” Scott says as he speeds by Derek, who grumbles in reply.

A shadow of a smile spreads across Scott's mouth once Derek decides to really catch up to him then promptly tackles him. “That's not funny,” he states as he pins his alpha, even though he's biting back a smile.

“It's a little funny,” Scott replies, overpowering Derek to pin him. “Never thought I'd be faster than you. Must be getting old, Derek.”

Derek snorts as he shoves Scott off him to get up then offers his hand to Scott. “Being an alpha has its perks. You've grown into yourself, Scott.”

Taking Derek's hand, Scott pulls himself up off the ground and shrugs. “Maybe.”

A silence falls upon them, and Derek watches Scott carefully. He isn't the same teenager he met four years ago. Too much has happened, too much lost between the both of them and the rest of the pack. Derek puts his hand on Scott's shoulder, giving it a hopefully comforting squeeze.

“You visiting her before you head off?” he asks quietly.

Scott nods. “Yeah,” he answers softly, his ears twitching when he hears a car pulling up behind them. “That's Lydia. Our stuff's packed, and we'll be driving back to Stanford after. I'll see you at spring break?”

“Whenever you need me,” Derek promises instead, ignoring Lydia's car. “The full moon's on your first day of classes.”

“I'll be fine,” Scott stresses then gives Derek a hug, one that never would have happened a few years ago. “I'll let you know if it's not. You worry too much.”

“I'm part of a pack of teenagers. Of course I worry,” Derek remarks, and Lydia pulls their attention with an inelegant huff.

“We're not the same teenagers, Derek,” Lydia states, in lieu of a greeting. “Scott, we don't want to hit traffic.”

Scott gives Derek a last squeeze before ducking beneath his arms. “I'll text you when we get to the dorms. Ease your mind a bit.”

“You do that,” Derek mutters in reply as he watches them drive away.

* * *

**Happy Ending**

Lydia brushes away the dirt on the gravestone, arranging the violets she had planted the last visit. Scott watches her, his fingers tracing the words underneath Allison's name.

_nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_

“She'd probably tell us to stop visiting so often,” Lydia speaks up with a soft chuckle. “It's still so hard to pretend that I'll ever be okay...”

Scott closes his eyes, reaching to pull her into his arms. “I know,” he murmurs against her hair.

“Would she...” Lydia begins, eyes fixated on Allison's name. “Would she want us...”

“She'd want us to try to be happy,” Scott tells her, knowing it to be true as he runs his fingers through Lydia's hair. “That's what she always wanted for us.”

Lydia snorts, trying not to cry. She doesn't manage to stop the tears, but she falls silent, head resting against Scott's shoulder. They sit quietly together by Allison's grave for a little while longer.

* * *

**Gone So Young**

“Hey,” a soft voice says, and Scott looks up from his reading.

“Hey, Kira,” Scott replies, sliding a bookmark into his book and closing it. “How was visiting your relatives for the holidays?”

“Interesting, to say the least,” she answers as she drops into a seat by Scott. “A little morbid towards the end, though.”

Scott frowns, giving Kira a curious look. “Did something happen?” he asks worriedly.

Kira shakes her head. “Not really? I don't think I was supposed to overhear, but there's rumors of this like...master assassin hunter? Mostly werewolves, but it doesn't sound like they really care, as long as they're not human. I think my relatives think the hunter might be in America now, heading west.”

“Towards Beacon Hills,” Scott assumes, and Kira nods, biting her lip.

“But there haven't been any sightings on this coast, so maybe we won't have to worry for a while,” she offers, but they both know it's a cold comfort. “I texted Malia, so she and Stiles will know to be careful.”

“Are they nearby where this hunter's been spotted?” he asks, dread pooling in his gut for his best friend and his girlfriend. “This road trip to find Peter...”

“I know,” Kira agrees, giving Scott's shoulder a squeeze. “Malia's determined, and Stiles didn't want her going to find her dad on her own. I mean, it's better they're together, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, but he still can't help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

**Titanium**

The first of her three European targets doesn't run, not like he should. The huntress tilts her head at the curious behavior, wondering why the werewolf's self-preservation instinct has all but disappeared. That thought lasts a moment, before she decides thoughts like these don't matter; the mission matters.

She takes the shot, and the werewolf falls to the ground, dead. For a moment, the huntress searches for another target with the same face, but she stops after a moment, wondering why she thought there would be a twin of her target.

When the clean up team moves in, she takes her leave to head for the next target. The next one has the money for a security team at his parents' posh house. They shoot at her, but it doesn't take much to take out humans with a few well-placed slashes from her Chinese ring daggers. They fall silently, but she knows their gunshots have alerted her target to her presence.

He comes to her, trusting his prowess as a werewolf over knowing his enemy. It's stupid, and it's to the huntress' advantage, even if fighting hand to hand isn't. She switches to daggers coated in wolfsbane, and the fight last only a few minutes longer. The blue eyed werewolf sways, shock on his face as he collapses. The poison acts quickly, and her target dies, lying in an inelegant sprawl just outside his bedroom.

She leaves quietly as if she'd never been there.

* * *

**Drumming Song**

When the last target drops, her hands shake. Staring down at her hands, the huntress sets her rifle down, her head feeling strange. She drops down from her perch and heads for the body of her last target. She's been ordered not to approach the bodies, to let the team take care of it. But she hasn't called them in yet, and no one knows that she's dropped all her targets so quickly.

The werewolf lays dead at her feet, dirty blond curls matted with blood. The scent of wolfsbane and the acrid tang of blood fill the air. She walks around the body, hear head pounding loudly. She had taken the shot from behind, as he ran away with her, and now she felt the need to see his face.

Using her boot, she rolls the body over. Her eyes lock onto his face, and she's on the ground beside him, not knowing when her knees gave out. She stares at him, unable to move until the clean up team comes for the body and finds her trembling on her knees, a name almost passing her lips.

“The boss wants her brought back,” one of the henchmen says, listening to their boss' words over his earpiece. “She'll need to be wiped. He wants no more setbacks.”

They take her away, and she doesn't say a word.

* * *

**Lose Your Soul**

The target steps into her line of sight, and she twitches her finger on the trigger. When the target drops to the ground, she pulls away from her sniper rifle. Her aim is perfect; she never misses. Mission complete, but she wonders why another of her targets seems...familiar. It matters not, she tells herself as she lets her mind go blank with the routine of taking apart her rifle and slipping off into the night.

Not thinking, the huntress creeps closer and peers inside the building. She knows her.

“Alan, are you in- Alan!” a woman screams inside the clinic, scrambling to stop the bleeding.

In the distance, a banshee screams. The sound shakes the huntress from her reverie, and she scrambles to leave no trace of her being there. When she reports back to her handler, she doesn't mention that she didn't leave immediately. It's not important, she thinks, as she's given her next target.

* * *

**Broken**

Lydia opens the text from Stiles, and she's glad to be on her bed when she does. Her phone slips from her fingers, clattering quietly onto her comforter. It takes a few moments before she grabs her phone again, and there's a slew of text messages following the initial one.

_peters dead_

_execution style, wolfsbane bullet 2 the head_

_malia wants to lay low. ill let u kno when were safeish_

_tell scott not 2 worry 2 much_

Taking a deep breath, Lydia types out a message telling Stiles to not do anything stupid before setting her phone aside. She lets out the deep breath slowly before falling back onto her bed, a small smile on her face.

“He's really dead,” she murmurs, feeling it in her bones.

She thought her scream a few nights ago had been a dream. Feeling Peter die gave her a feeling of joy she didn't want to admit to anyone. Lydia closes her eyes for a moment, feeling safer than she has in years, even with a killer hunter on the loose.

* * *

**Miracle**

When the weekend hits, Lydia calls a pack meeting. It's small, since they're not all really around anymore. The pack's small but tight knit, and that's enough for them. She decides to keep Derek in the loop via text as she waits for Scott to arrive. Kira's sitting next to her silently.

A knock at the door breaks the awkward silence between the girls, and Kira stands up to open the door for Scott. Once they're all settled, Lydia stands up, clearing her throat.

“Stiles probably texted you guys,” she begins, her fingers playing absently with the hem of her long, green cardigan. “Peter's dead. This new hunter took him out. Is it wrong of me to say good riddance?”

Scott's jaw tightens at the words; he's always been a staunch believer that no one deserves to be killed, even though he has the same issues with Peter that Lydia has. “Not wrong, but probably not what we should be concentrating on,” Kira speaks up, giving Scott time to collect himself.

“Chris texted me last night,” Scott says quietly, eyes a bit wet. “This hunter's cut through Europe, and...Isaac's dead. Chris looked into it, and it looks like whoever they are found Ethan and broke into Jackson's home in London.”

“No,” Lydia chokes out, trying to compose herself. “I didn't even...”

Kira wraps an arm around Lydia's shoulder. “They're a whole continent and an ocean away. You couldn't have felt it.”

“I felt Peter die,” she says flatly, almost angrily.

“You were connected to him in a stronger way than any of the others,” Scott points out, even though he never liked the thought. “I think he may have been only a few states away, to be honest.”

Lydia shakes her head. “I don't care. I could have...” she trails off, her face becoming determined.

Scott clears his throat. “That wasn't your only scream this week, Lydia,” he says gently.

“No, it wasn't,” she replies softly. “I hadn't thought about it... It was strange. I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe it wasn't-”

“It was Deaton,” Scott blurted out before looking away.

Lydia stares at him incredulously. “What... No, it can't have...”

“How?” Kira asks, afraid of the answer.

“Same as the rest. This time a sniper rifle instead of a crossbow or wolfsbane coated daggers, but Morrell tells me there's a style that's the same between all of them.”

“Was she there when...?” Lydia questions.

Scott nods. “She found him almost immediately after. She has a feeling the hunter hadn't even left the scene yet, but she wasn't able to stop them...”

A silence falls over them, but it doesn't last long. “We have to let Derek know!” Kira exclaims as the thought comes to her. “He'll be in danger.”

Grimly, Scott takes out his phone. “I'll let him know we're coming.”

Kira scrunches up her nose. “Not that I'm against this idea, but he'll hate it.”

“I'm the alpha. He'll have to deal with it,” Scott mutters, shooting off the text.

* * *

**Pompeii**

“You shouldn't have come,” Derek states when he opens the door to his loft.

“Strength in numbers. That's something you taught me,” Scott says lightly as Lydia and Kira follow him inside, Lydia with a bag of homemade smoke bombs and other things she's found helpful over the years and Kira with her katana.

Derek grumbles something unflattering under his breath, and Scott just grins at him. “We can't stay here. Your loft just attracts trouble. I don't even know why you still live here,” Lydia tells them, a little disgusted; she's never thought highly of the loft.

As if proving her point, something breaks through the loft's window, and smoke fills the room. “Go!” Derek shouts, forcibly moving them all out of his loft and down the stairwell.

Once out on the to the street, a slim figure with a crossbow strides towards them. Derek yanks Scott out of the way of the crossbow bolt aiming for his heart. Everyone readies themselves, Kira drawing her katana to block any more shots the assassin might take. She charges her, only managing to take out the crossbow, but not the daggers that follow and the powerful blow that sends her flying. Scott growls, shifting with Derek at his back.

The huntress charges and manages to go a few minutes with both Derek and Scott attacking her. A quick dagger to Derek's side makes him sway, and she takes the opening to kick him aside. Lydia rushes to Derek's side with her bag. Though she can't fight, she's found it useful to be around with antidotes for most anything werewolves are vulnerable to.

Scott concentrates on avoiding the daggers, his speed greater than the huntress'. He uses it to his advantage, grabbing her by the jaw to throw her away from where Derek's laid out. Her mask slips off, clattering to the ground.

* * *

**Who Are You, Really?**

“...Allison?”

The huntress looks up, eyes wild and confused. “Who the hell is Allison?” she asks as she pulls out a hidden sidearm and levels it at Scott.

Everything happens in a blur. Lydia's hand shakes, unable to throw one of the knock out grenades she'd made. Derek grabs one from Lydia's bag and tosses it in Allison's direction. Scott shouts, taking his eyes off Allison. Lydia can feel a scream climbing up her throat, and as if Kira senses the scream coming, she tackles Scott out of the way of Allison's shot.

The grenade goes off on a delay, but Allison has already disappeared. Derek urges Scott and Kira to their feet, even though he's barely on his feet himself with Lydia's help, but soon they're surrounded by Gerard's squad of henchmen. Lydia whispers under her breath, something only her were companions could hear, and drops a smoke bomb to cover their escape.

* * *

**DJ Ease My Mind**

She runs, like it's all she's even known. Running and killing, but the huntress doesn't want to kill her targets. If she lets herself think of her targets over the past few weeks, she knows she didn't want to kill most of them either. She thinks she knew them. 

There had been another twin, long dead. The blue-eyed werewolf...he dunked her underwater, and she didn't seem to mind, laughing. The blond's long fingers splayed across her body, comforting her. The dark skinned man, knowledgeable and kind, though he never told her everything.

One of the targets sticks out in her mind, snarling and mean, and part of her is glad she put him down. A memory of a monstrous shape and red eyes flashes through her mind, and the terror shoots through her, as if he were breathing down her neck at that very moment.

Shaking her head hard, the huntress runs until she can't run anymore. Someone finds her by the ruins of a burned down house. The other huntress grips her arm hard, pulling her away. She lets them, overcome by the memories, and maybe it'd be better if they just went away.

* * *

**Nineteen**

“I knew them,” the huntress murmurs, and she knows it's a mistake once the words leave her lips.

Her handler doesn't seem moved by her words, but the other huntress in their ranks seems unhappy. “Of course you know them. They were your targets to be terminated,” he says evenly.

She shakes her head. “No, I knew them...” she insists, thoughts of a handsome dark haired boy and a beautiful girl with shocking red hair run through her head.

“That's unfortunate, nineteen,” he says, a name he only uses before wiping her; something to do with how she was made, the attempts it took. “A wipe so soon after the last one. You must be slipping.”

The last part wasn't for her, she knows, and she sees the other huntress flinch. “No, I'm not,” the other huntress replies flatly as she approaches her, a clawed hand reaching out to graze her neck. “These missions are too dangerous.”

“I decide that, Kate,” the handler replies, and the claws sink in.

Then there's nothing but darkness and pain.

* * *

**It's Time**

Lydia decides where they run to, and Scott freezes for a moment in front of his old boss' animal clinic. “I'm sorry, Scott, but I doubt they'll look for us in a place where they've already killed someone. It's our safest bet,” she apologizes as she pushes open the entrance to the safety of the mountain ash circle. “Not that I'm sure this will help. Allison's human...if that's...”

“Whoever that was, it wasn't human,” Derek states as helps Kira into a seat. “She threw Kira across the street without a problem. That's not normal human strength.”

“But how? We saw her die,” Kira says as she slumps against the chair with a wince. “Scott, did you...bite her?”

“She wasn't a werewolf,” Scott and Derek say together then Scott continues, “I didn't... But it's her. I don't know how, but I know it's her.”

“Scott, she’s been killing werewolves. Our _friends_ ,” Derek emphasizes. “She's not the Allison you knew. She's another Argent now.”

“Not quite, Derek,” a voice says from the entrance, and everyone turns around to see Marin Morrell. “There's more going on than you know.”

Derek scowls, having never liked cryptic messages from druids, but Morrell raises a hand before he can lay into her. “Follow me to the back. There's someone you all need to see.”

He turns to look at Scott, who nods. Lydia purses her lips before offering Kira a hand to stand. They follow Morrell to the back room to see it's been converted to a makeshift hospital room. Deaton lays in the middle of the room, hooked up to machines and heavily bandaged around the chest.

“Deaton!” Scott exclaims, running over to his mentor. “You're alive.”

“Barely,” Morrell interjects. “He's lucky. The magic in this place disturbed the shot just enough to not make it fatal, but we had to make sure the huntress thought she had hit her mark.”

“Wouldn't want her to come make a second, more successful attempt,” Deaton jokes, coughing a bit. “I see you've had your own encounter with her.”

“Allison,” Scott says quietly. “It's her, isn't it?”

Deaton nods sadly. “Under Gerard Argent's control, it seems,” he explains. “And with the help of Kate Argent as well.”

Derek scowls, having had his own encounter with Kate months back when she decided to reveal she had survived Peter's killing blow. “I'd wondered when she'd come back,” he says bitterly.

“Yes,” Deaton agrees, “and it's imperative she doesn't intervene. From what Marin and I have dug up, it seems she's been using her abilities as the kind of creature she's become to alter Allison's memories. She has no memory of the time before she died.”

“How is she alive? We saw her die...” Kira questions, knowing no one else wanted to ask.

“With a lot of experimentation on Gerard's part,” Morrell answers, crossing her arms. “He's been able to bring himself back from the brink without his son's watchful eye on him after Chris left for France. Whatever he used on himself, it's likely he experimented on Allison first.”

A growl rumbles in Scott's chest. “How could he do that to her...”

“I'm of a mind that any conscience Gerard had left him years ago,” Deaton states, then sighs. “But at this point, if we don't keep Allison away from them, it might not be possible to save her.”

“I'll go after Kate,” Derek offers, lips pressed into a thin line. “I'll keep her busy while Scott goes after Allison.”

“That might not be enough,” Morrell chimes in.

“I'll make a distraction, so those goons that tried to grab us earlier will come after me,” Kira says, stepping forward.

“I'm not going to stand idly by while you all fight for Allison. She's still my best friend,” Lydia tells them, turning to Kira. “If we need a distraction, I can definitely help with that.”

Kira hesitates before nodding. “That knock out gas and those smoke bombs should help a lot.”

“Then we have a plan,” Scott says, glancing at Deaton. “You sure you'll be all right? If they catch us leaving here, they might find you.”

“I can keep my brother safe, don't you worry,” Morrell tells him firmly.

* * *

**This Is War**

Derek tracks Kate down by the old Hale house, and his old feelings of anger and betrayal bubble up. She turns to see him and grins, like he hasn't caught her unawares at all. Maybe he hasn't, but he doesn't care.

“You're letting him use her,” Derek growls as his face shifts, eyes glowing blue. “Your niece, who you supposedly would do anything for.”

Kate clenches her fists, fangs bared and green eyes glowing. “Shut up.”

“I don't listen to you anymore, Kate,” he tells her as he charges forward to punch her. “I'm not that teenager you can manipulate anymore.”

“It'd be so much easier if you were,” she replies, dodging his fist and headbutting him hard.

Derek falls back with a snarl. “Like what Gerard's done to Allison? Turned her into a killing machine?”

“She's the hunter she would have been!”

* * *

**Before I'm Yours**

When Scott finds her, his breath catches in his throat. She's crouched down beside a rock, one that he had carved a message into when they had missed each other one night. The message is illegible, but Allison's running his fingers over the faded letters. Suddenly, Scott's sixteen again.

“Allison,” he murmurs, and she turns around abruptly.

Her eyes are dull, without any recognition for him. His hearts sinks as he dodges a crossbow bolt aimed for his chest. It grazes his arm, but he ignores it in favor of tackling her to the ground. Her crossbow drops, landing a few feet away.

She fights being overpowered, and she's much stronger than a human should ever be. Scott ends up pinned with a dagger to his throat. Allison sneers at him.

“Stop calling me that,” she says angrily.

“That's who you are,” Scott tells her, hand gripping her wrist to keep the dagger from slashing across his throat. “Allison Argent... The strongest girl I've ever known.”

Allison presses with her dagger, but Scott manages to knock it away. Instead, she punches him hard in the face. He lets her, and the second punch almost hesitates before following through just as hard.

“Why! Why are you letting me-!” she screams, punching him again.

“Because I love you,” he replies, and her next punch stop mid-air, as if she's frozen.

The words seem to trigger something, because she trembles above him. Scott doesn't take his chance to overpower her, and when she notices, she growls at him before she punches him again.

“You can't! You can't love a weapon!”

“You're not a weapon,” Scott says without hesitation.

“I am,” she murmurs brokenly, but she drops her fist.

Scott reaches out to touch her face, to comfort her somehow, but a scream rips through the air. “Lydia,” he says with wide eyes.

Allison shakes above him before leaping to her feet and taking off in the direction of the scream. “Allison, wait!” Scott shouts, running after her.

* * *

**Raise Your Weapon**

Kira and Lydia's distraction in the town's square calls more attention then they really wanted, but Lydia predicted that Gerard's henchmen would keep any actual cops away from the scene. The men in uniform were from the BHPD, but with Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish not in attendance, she's sure it's only the dirty cops.

Unfortunately, while Kira manages to keep the goons at bay, hands come from the shadows and cover Lydia's mouth. She struggles, dropping her bag, and she feels a prick against her neck, making the world go dark.

When she comes to, Lydia sees Gerard Argent towering over her. The usual feeling of dread washes over her as she screams. Gerard wraps his hand around Lydia's neck, cutting off her scream rather abruptly as she scrabbles at his wrists to loosen his grip. “Has the banshee predicted her own death? There's no one here to save you. Your pet werewolves are occupied with my huntresses. Your own doing, really. They can handle themselves, even with your divide and conquer attempt.”

Lydia can't breathe, but she takes everything left in her to her knee up hard into the old man's crotch. Gerard's grip drops, and Lydia gasps as she kicks out again before crawling across the ground. She finds a thick fallen branch and brandishes it like a baseball bat.

“Little bitch,” he says darkly as he stalks towards her. 

She lashes out with the branch, but she only barely gets a hit in before Gerard grabs it and tosses it aside. “That scream wasn't for me,” she says quietly, which causes him pause, and Lydia grins meanly. “It was for _you_.”

With a scoff, Gerard backhands her, sending her crumbling to the ground with a pained grunt. “Lying isn't doing you any favors.”

Lydia looks up at him defiantly. “I'm not,” she states confidently.

In the blink of an eye, a crossbow bolt makes its home between Gerard's eyes. He falls back to the ground with a thud, and Lydia slowly turns her head, trying find her savior. A dark, lithe figure shifts in the shadows, walking towards her. 

“Allison...?” Lydia asks, her voice cracking when her best friend steps out of the shadows.

“Lydia!” Scott shouts, tumbling out of the preserve soon after Allison's arrival and kneeling beside her. “Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be right now,” she replies, unable to take her eyes off Allison. “Allison? You saved me. Do you... Do you remember me?”

Allison's brows furrow as Scott watches her as well. “I don't,” she says bluntly. “I just had to save you. Keep you both safe...that's always been the mission.”

Lydia swallows a choked sound. “Allison, we're your friends. Not a mission.”

Shaking her head, Allison steps back, hands on her head. “I don't- No, I can't...” she mutters before running off.

Scott moves to chase after her, but Lydia stops her. “She's not all there, Scott. I don't think we'll be any help just yet,” she murmurs, and Scott sighs, resigned to let her go for now.

* * *

**ReDefined**

She runs through the preserve, and Allison knows this is familiar. She doesn't know _why_. Everything in her mind's a jumble. She's a _weapon_ , but...Allison's not. No, she's just a teenage girl, a girl that wanted to be strong and go to prom. The words are familiar, and she doesn't know why as she skids to a stop.

There's a fight going on, bullets and claws. “Kate...” she murmurs, the name coming to her lips unbidden.

Quietly, she surveys the area with her crossbows loaded and ready. She sees a werewolf and something else that looks like Kate, the other huntress her handler would speak of. In the jumble of her thoughts, she blearily recognizes the werewolf. Derek Hale, part of Scott's pack. Even though a part of her wants to aim her crossbow at him, the bigger part knows Scott wouldn't like that. She won't hurt his pack.

She aims at Kate, but her hands shake, landing the crossbow bolt in her shoulder and calling attention to Allison in the distance. Kate roars in pain, and the fight pauses. Allison takes her chance to reload and shoot again, but Kate's ready for her, charging her way.

Derek runs after Kate, and the moments blur together. Kate disarms her, but Derek stops Kate before she can swipe her claws at Allison. She kicks Kate away, losing her crossbow in the process, but not her daggers.

“Allison, what are you doing?” Kate shouts, as Derek gets the upper hand.

“Getting free of you,” Derek tells her as he shoves her aside and stands by Allison's back. “Allison...?”

Allison shakes her head. “No, I'm not Allison,” she says, unsure what to believe, her eyes fixed on Kate. “But I'm not _her_ either.”

Kate scowls, but she doesn't try to run. “Then go ahead, sweetheart.”

Her hand trembles on the daggers before she stashes them back in her belt. “Leave. I've...” she trails off, closing her eyes hard as the words come to her. “I've lost too much family already.”

“Allison,” Kate murmurs, face stricken as she glances at Derek's stoic face. “You're not going to let me leave.”

Derek stands silently for a long moment. “She's killed enough, don't you think? And I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer,” he tells her firmly. “But if you come back, you'll regret it. You're done twisting her into your image, and so is Gerard.”

“Gerard is dead,” Allison whispers, hands trembling.

Kate takes a deep breath, looking Allison over one last time before running off. Allison watches her until she's long gone. Derek reaches out to her carefully, and she let's him pull her into a one armed hug, hiding her face in his chest. He pulls out his phone while she's distracted.

_Scott, I have Allison. Meet me at the loft._

* * *

**Human**

Scott arrives with Lydia in tow. His eyes fall to Allison, who is seemingly asleep on Derek's worn couch. He looks up at Derek, biting back to urge to be suspicious of him. He's past this point with Derek, but Allison's called up old feelings, good and bad.

“She was starting remember,” Derek tells them quietly. “I knocked her out, _gently_ , so she would be somewhere safer to let her mind deal with...everything.”

Lydia quickly makes her way to the couch, but Derek stops her before she can reach Allison. “She's been a killing machine for god only knows how long. You don't want to startle her.”

“She won't hurt me,” she says confidently, and before anyone can stop her, she reaches out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Allison's ear.

Allison's hand shoots out, grabbing Lydia's hand tightly. She snarls like an animal about to attack, until she notices who she's grabbed. She makes a soft choked sound before collapsing against Lydia. Wrapping her arms around her best friend, Lydia just holds her tightly.

“I'm so sorry,” Allison whispers.

“You don't have to be. It wasn't you,” Lydia murmurs in reply, stroking Allison's hair as she starts to cry.

Allison doesn't reply, just hides her face and tears against Lydia's shoulder. She remembers too much and not enough at the same time, but she remembers enough to know Lydia will always be a safe place for her.

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

Time passes, and Derek's loft becomes the pack's sort of hideout. It's not much of one when everyone who knows any of them knows about the loft, but Allison declares it somewhere she feels safe with the pack one night, and everyone agrees to it. Not many place get that honor with her anymore, not even her own home with her father, who had come back to town for her.

Allison stretches as she slowly wakes up. It's a weekend, so Scott, Lydia, and Kira are back from college. With no beds big enough, a huge nest of blankets ends up forming in the middle of Derek's loft for them. Kira teases Derek about it before she pulls them into their pack cuddle pile.

For now, she's the only one awake, but she knows Derek's an early riser, even if the rest of the pack isn't. She waits for him to wake up, and when he does, Derek blinks blearily at her. His stare makes her self-conscious, and she notices she's looming over him, nearly straddling. Allison pulls away with a flush high on her cheeks.

“Good morning,” Derek teases before yawning. “You wanted something?”

She pauses, think over her words. “I'm still...not who I used to be,” Allison begins.

“And you never will be. None of us are who we used to be,” he states. “Don't try too hard to get the picture perfect Allison you created in your head back. She never existed, and we like the one we have just fine.”

Allison huffs a quiet laugh. “I know. I do know that,” she murmurs, “but I was more wondering... Am I clingy? With the sleeping arrangements. I know they're for me.”

“They're just as much for us,” a voice says behind her, and Scott gently rests his chin on her shoulder. “We all need this. And Derek said something about pack bonding being puppy piles anyway.”

Derek scoffs, his ears turning pink as he reaches over to muss Scott's hair. “I never said puppy piles.”

“I call them puppy piles,” Scott answers cheekily.

Allison smiles between them as Kira starts to stir. “They're definitely puppy piles,” Kira adds, still half asleep.

“You're outnumbered, Derek,” Scott teases then ducks when Derek tries to make a grab for him. “Allison, save me!”

She laughs and ducks out of Derek's way instead, leaving Scott to his mercy. She rolls over to slot herself between Kira and Lydia. Kira snickers as the boys play wrestle, and Lydia sighs from her other side, valiantly trying to stay asleep through the ruckus. Allison just smiles softly, curling up against Lydia's side.

* * *

**U**

Slowly but surely, Allison starts to live her life again outside of the pack. She reconnects with her dad, their relationship stronger than ever but still strained with the presence of all the supernatural creatures in her life. Lydia helps her get her GED, but Allison decides that that's enough for her. Her dad doesn't like it, but he doesn't fight her on anything more, just grateful that she's alive.

Being a part of Scott's pack, Allison decides that once she's able, she'll take over being the leader of the Argent family. The Argent name still makes hunters give Beacon Hills a wide berth when she sends out the message that the town is theirs. 

“You don't have to do this for us,” Scott tells her in private one day after her sparring session with him. “The hunters-”

“They listen to me,” Allison interrupts, wiping sweat from her face and neck. “If I can keep them away like this, then I don't have to use...what I did as a scare tactic.”

Scott frowns. “You don't have to do anything at all. I appreciate it, but-”

“Let me do this for the pack--for us,” she says quietly.

“They'll start to think you're not on their side anymore,” he warns her.

Allison purses her lips. “I'm not on their side,” she replies. “I'm on your side. I'm always on your side.”

Scott fights back a smile at the familiar words and fails. “I'm on your side too, you know.”

“I know,” Allison murmurs, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Now, c'mon. You have to wash up and get back to Stanford. You have a biology exam to study for, don't you?”

He groans, exaggerating it as he wraps his arms around Allison's shoulders. “Can't I stay here a little longer?”

“Maybe a little while longer...” she replies, leaning against him and feeling like a seventeen year old girl all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Deaths:
> 
> -Ethan  
> -Jackson  
> -Isaac  
> -Peter  
> -Gerard


End file.
